Paper Moon
by missguidedLight
Summary: Talvez um simples origami ajudasse em algo. - Presente de aniversário pra Saah Nideck. Japão, China e pequena aparição inglesa.


**Disclaimer:** Erm... Nada aqui me pertence. Nadinha. Bem que eu queria. Bom, ainda há a opção de dar o golpe do baú no Himaruya e -Q

**Hora da trívia:**_ Há registros de que foram os chineses que desenvolveram a arte da dobradura, por serem o povo que inventou as técnicas de fabricação do papel. Como um bom irmão caçula, o Nihon aprendeu com eles 8D_

_E o mobile (que eu tenho a impressão de que pode ser escrito como "móbile", mas whatever -qs) foi inicialmente sugerido por Marcel Duchamp para Alexander Calder, durante uma exposição em Paris. Já que a sugestão veio de um francês, coloquei essa na conta do Furansu –s_

_Hetalia é cultura! 8D~_

**Presente de aniversário pra (****China)**** Saah Nideck, essa linda k3**

**Não betada. Qualquer erro, me avisem. Educadamente, plz.**

* * *

**Paper Moon**

* * *

_E quando você estiver perdido..._

_Aqui estou eu_

_Para sempre com sua alma_

_Se você levantar os olhos_

_Tudo irá brilhar assim como a Lua_

**(Papermoon – Tommy Heavenly6)**

* * *

Uma brisa suave soprava no pequeno jardim da casa de Japão, agitando as folhas dos arbustos e provocando um murmúrio suave. O dono da casa se encontrava sentado na varanda, com uma xícara de chá do lado esquerdo, Pochi cochilando do lado direito... E uma carta nas mãos.

Claro, receber uma carta não era uma ocorrência tão fora do comum assim. Por mais que Kiku se comunicasse mais por e-mails, comunicadores instantâneos e ligações telefônicas, sempre havia alguém disposto a voltar aos velhos tempos que lhe enviava correspondências. Prova disso era a pequena pilha de cartas remetidas por Arthur, cuidadosamente guardadas em sua escrivaninha. A grande diferença daquela carta era o endereço do remetente.

_China._

Receber uma correspondência pessoal de Yao não era algo que acontecia com freqüência desde o dia em que seus caminhos haviam se separado (Japão se recusava a pensar _"desde o dia em que eu o ataquei e o deixei para morrer"_) e, quando acontecia, era sempre algo oficial.

Não naquele momento. Era uma carta pessoal. E, pelo que o nipônico tinha percebido colocando o envelope contra a luz do Sol, continha algo a mais.

Respirando fundo, Kiku rasgou delicadamente um dos lados do envelope e retirou o conteúdo. Se viu encarando um bilhete... E um pequeno _origami_. No bilhete, estava escrito:

"_Nihon,_

_Fiz essa dobradura e me lembrei de você, aru. Espero que goste._

_Yao"_

Ele olhou mais atentamente. O _origami_ era uma pequena Lua de papel, feita na escala exata para ser usada como mobile (sim, França o convencera de que era uma forma legal de decoração). E exatamente igual às dobraduras que Yao fazia para ele quando era pequeno.

(Ainda se lembrava de todas as noites que passava acordado na companhia do irmão, aprendendo a transformar papel em arte com todas aquelas dobras. A vontade de acertar nunca o deixava desistir, mesmo que nos primeiros meses, seu quarto ficasse mais cheio de papel amassado do que de figuras.

E também se lembrava da habilidade do chinês de fazer grandes pipas – mesmo não sendo exatamente dobraduras, eram lindas – e de como ambos coraram no dia em que Japão disse que as mãos de Yao eram perfeitas para isso, por serem pequenas e delicadas.)

Uma lágrima desceu pelas bochechas do nipônico, e ele a secou com a manga do yukata. Talvez a volta da comunicação entre ele e seu irmão (é, a palavra já não parecia doer tanto em seu peito) não fosse tão impossível quanto pensara. Só era preciso um pouco de boa vontade.

(_E com certeza, luas – e, quem sabe um dia, sóis - de papel também ajudavam._)

* * *

**N/A original:** *dancinha de comemoração*

Aniversários fazem maravilhas pra minha criatividade (só o meu que não contribuiu em NADA, mas deixa quieto). Certo, essa idéia já estava me assombrando há um certo tempo, mas só hoje ela teve a bondade de fluir. Acho que meu cérebro gosta de aniversariantes e [/end of random rambling].

Enfim, parabéns, linda, muitos anos de vida, saúde, música, Pokémon, animes, etc, etc, etc \o/

E que, a partir de hoje (aham, hoje sim, porque hoje é feriado, flw -Q), tudo melhore 1000% pra você.

VAI TER PAGODE ALEMÃO NA LAJE AMANHÃ, NEGA? EU VOU E *RUNZ*

_Love you k3_

*abraça, aperta, morde e engole*

**N/A (edit):** *tira o pó do perfil* Jesus amado, há quanto tempo não posto nada. Hiatus demorados são demorados -

Enfim, voltei dos mortos com essa fic porque é algo curtinho, foi divertido de escrever e é para uma amiga muito querida (como deu pra perceber pela N/A surtada acima). E porque a de Natal só vai vir dia 23. -q

**Reviews?** :3


End file.
